


Over Again.

by upto-nothing (sydendless)



Series: Wade Wilson once again [1]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Child Abuse, Deadpool Thought Boxes, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Language, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Insanity, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Seizures, Serious Injuries, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, The hospice, Torture, Wade Has Issues, Wade's boxes - Freeform, Weapon X Project, basically Deadpool, mutant Wade Wilson, serious deadpool, young wade wilson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 08:04:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2380943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sydendless/pseuds/upto-nothing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things should never happen again. Some things should stay in the past, but now there was no turning back. There's a new beginning for a lot of people, including Wade Wilson. But when new beginnings are clouded by old misery, a third party has to step in to pick up the pieces and build new hope. Sometimes the smallest things can change so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. X

**Author's Note:**

> This idea wouldn't leave me alone so now its here. Sorry. Sadly unbeatad.

{Hey let's get some tacos!}

[MMM Tacos.]

"Tacos do sound good for the third time today!" Wade loudly agreed with his boxes, attracting the attention of the rest of the people on the crowded street

{Breakfast, lunch and dinner~} Yellow box started.

[Tacos 5-ever!] White box finishes.

Wade absently noticed a mother pulling her child further away from him, and withdrew further into his dark hoodie. He understood why of course, he wouldn't want his kids near a scarred monster like himself either. That didn't do anything to change the pain that every fast glance, and every look of horror or disgust caused him. There was a time when that would make him to brake down and rush to visit Death. He's used to it now. He's given up on this pain ever going away, but just the thought of receiving any more of those looks left a bitter taste. 

"Never mind. I'm not that hungry. I should be watching my girlish figure anyway." He informed the boxes, uncaring of who heard.

{Agreed. We're getting kinda chubby anyway!}

[Maybe we could cut the extra weight off?]

"No, it would just grow back." He's tried that before.

The boxes continued to chatter lightly about cutting him apart, as Wade turned around to go back home. He'd gotten back to his apartment about a week ago from a long job with shield, the mission was difficult even for him. It had been hard to keep himself together long enough to complete the Mission without destroying the building next to the intended target. Since then he's been taking the time to relax a little. The phone in his pocket started to go off loudly 'Thank you for being a friend'. Wade smiled as he reached into his pocket to answer.

"Oh Golden girls, I thank you for Blanche every day!", Wade answered the phone after checking the caller I.D.

"Hey Weasel! What do you have for me?" Weasel let out a laugh on the other side.

"You're going to love it! I have this nice shiny bit of Intel for you, that I know you've been looking for it for a long time!" Weasel had been one of his few friends for a while now. Neither he nor the boxes could find any reason Weasel, Blind Al and Bob could even stand him. Fear only accounts for some things after all. Wade's eyebrows raised in both amusement and question before he answered. 

"OK, so what kind of info?"

Weasel laughed again, "A while ago you asked me to look for a chemical called Remas X, so I did some digging and I got something for you!" Wade's eyes widened and he stopped walking. He took a moment to think of how to proceed. Weasel didn't know what it was or he would have sold it to the highest bidder and never told him. If he was too eager Weasel would get curious and skyrocket the price, so Wade kept his voice as calm and as normal as he could. 

"Oh reeeeeeally now? Well for that info I'm up for ... 2,500 TACOS." There was a pause on the other end of the line. 

"Give me an even $40,500 and you got a deal, not a Taco less." Wade laughed in delight.

{He knows us so well!}

[He does!]

"Well, just because you're Weasel I'm going to accept that offer, but I'm offended so you've lost your 'sexy lingerie' privileges." Weasel scoffed,

"Oh nooo however will I survive. OK, just set up the action and you get the info." Wade put the call on hold and sent the cash over.

[It will all be worth it in the long run.]

He pulled the call back up and listened to the various technological noises in the background. 

"OK, payment received. Remas X is located in this old ass mega vault building in west side. Apparently they're using it as a cover for something called 'The Hospice'. To be honest you're lucky I found that bit of info. You would shit yourself if you saw the flaming hoops I had to jump through to get it." His breath caught at the mention of the hospice. The place that made him the way he was today. Even the boxes went silent. He had hoped there would never be another hospice after the one he destroyed. His memories of that place would give even the most deplorable people nightmares. 

"You'll never know what this means to me." Was all he could manage. It was true. He hung up and headed home to get his suit. It looked like he had one last job to do.

\-----------------------------

It was easy to break in. At least it was easy for Deadpool, probably because he'd spent so long there. These... things, he couldn't even think of them as people, hated change it made it easy. He avoided the guards and security measures with practised ease as he went along. It all made him sick, the walls, the halls, the smell, the layout of the building, it was all the same. He's not surprised. Horrified and terrified, but in no way surprised. He walked silently through the halls. He knew exactly were to go. After all, he had been in a hospice for so long it was only natural. 

 

His destination was the 'Operation Room'. It was where the worst experiments were done and the worst memories were made. It was there that he was torn limb from limb repeatedly, it was there that he was injected with the chemical that took away his ability to die. That room had witnessed a great many unholy acts. It was only fitting that the one thing that could help him, the thing he searched for for so long, would come from a place modeled after his own personal hell.

Before he could arrive at his destination, he had to go past the one room he prayed wasn't in use. His heart and stomach dropped as he entered the room where horrors were were made. He let the door swing closed behind him and almost cried at the site before him. It was stupid of him to think it wouldn't be in use. Cells lined the walls and cages were spread throughout the room in a scene straight out of a nightmare, but it was what was inside them that made his world come crashing down. 

"Please ... no ... not again" He needed a plan, he couldn't just leave them here. This wasn't just about him any more. Not with so many children in cages. These sick bastards would never stop. They needed to go down and he would be the one to knock down the first domino.

\-----------------------------

It was briefing day at the Avengers tower, and happy chatter could be heard throughout the brightly lit building. Days like this only happened when there was an incident that involved more than one of the Avengers normal team ups. The most recent reason for meeting up was a small group of mutants who had launched a continent wide terrorist attack. It was also an unofficial celebration of victory. The people there were some of the biggest names they had. The Avengers, some members of Shield, the team of X-men that were on the case as well as Professor X himself and Spiderman were all in attendance.

The actual briefing part of the day was over and now there was just some light conversation. Some were recounting battles, some complementing others on a good take down, and some were just talking about mundane daily things. Coulson was in the middle of one such talk with Captain America. 

"I'd imagine it would be a bit alarming to see the team act so strange." Cap nods. 

"You don't know what its like to listen to Thor speak with an English accent."

"Aliens from that sector never seem to get the accents right." Coulson agreed. He felt his cellphone go off in his pocket and quickly excused himself from the conversation, stepping to the side of the room and answering. 

"Hello. Code." This was a top secret government phone after all. The voice on the other line sounded strangely blank for the name on caller I.D. 

"115987849603, division 2, Wilson. AKA Deadpool. Requesting an open line of communication with Director Fury." 

Coulson paused for a moment. This had never happened before. Wade always took at least an hour to get to the point, that is if he was even calling for a legitimate reason, and he never used protocol. That code wasn't saved anywhere, strictly known by memorization only and there was no way someone could get it from Wilson. The Mercenary was immune to psychic powers. There was no way someone else could get the code but at the same time this couldn't be the Deadpool he knew.

"Confirm identification please." There was a growl on the other end of the line. 

"I don't have time for this shit, Coulson. Connect me to Fury or I'll spend the rest of my immortal life trying to ruin your good name with compromising photos." Maybe it is Wilson 

"I need to know why you need to get a hold of him, Deadpool." The room went silent at the mention of Deadpool. No one mentioned Deadpool without attaching some form of insult at gatherings like this.

 

"Dammit Coulson, you're wasting time." He was rather offended that he was being told that by Deadpool of all people, but he kept his voice neutral. 

"All right." He allowed, keeping his voice even as he began walking the length of the room to hand it to Fury. Fury thought about it for a second, before setting it to speaker, figuring that it was better everyone heard it. The room was full of people that were as trust worthy as they could be and if they weren't they could find out quickly either way. After all, it was hard to keep a secret in a room with a man who could read your mind.

"What do you want Deadpool, and I swear if you say a pool full of something ridiculous I will kill you... again." Iron man snickered at that, but stopped by a sharp look from Cap. Everyone else seemed amused.

"I need a guarded 50 person transport and a clear medical wing." That stopped everyone's grins immediately.

"Explain now." When Deadpool spoke again his voice was practically dripping venom, "They opened another fucking HOSPICE." Fury grunted in angered confusion, 

"Wilson, why would we need to take people from a hospice? You do know we can't cure everything right?" There was another angered noise, 

"No Fury you fucking idiot, I meant the other type of hospice." Fury sighed,

"Wade, there's only one type of hospice." there was a pause before Wade spoke again,

"You don't know? How can you not know ..."

"OK, I'll play along, what do I not know?" he asks in a tired tone. Wades breath quickened, but there was a pause before he answered. 

"The Hospice is where they send Failed Weapon X experiments." Logan's claws slice through the table, Scott takes an involuntary step back, professor X gained a pained look, and the rest of the X-men present flinch like they'd been hit. Everyone goes completely still. Fury swallowed in an attempt to steady his voice before answering. 

"So it's starting again?" Wade paused, "I don't know if it ever really stopped.... " Logan looked like he was ready to tear someone apart. Unaware there are more listeners Wade continues almost apologetically, 

"People who do things like this are sick. I don't think they can change. There's always going to be someone to take their place." Fury took a moment to collect himself.

"Their are fifty people there?",

"One second ... 62." Everyone shared similar looks of disgust before he continued,

"I suppose I should warn you that I included the bodies they left in the cells with the living, and that there are 10 living babies." At this there were gasps of horror. Coulson interrupted,

"What do you mean babies. They're testing on infants now?"

Wade answered shakily, 

"You're still here? Anyway, they've never really been into using adults. The ones you know of are actually rare cases. They use adults to test mind control and physical altering if it kills the kids they test it on, to see if its just a development thing. Normally the Test subjects are under 17-",

"How do you know all this?", Black Widow cut in, thinking the possibility of Wade being a traitor is high. 

"Because that's is where I was kept. Well I mean the last one, not this one. I managed to escape and blow the place up after I helped the others out." Widow nodded and even without him seeing her. Wade continued angrily,

"Are you going to help or not?", 

"Where is it and what should we be prepared for." Fury answered immediately. Wade wasted no time in replying, 

"I dealt with the scientists and security measures and broke the locks but the kids are too far gone to move out without instruction or help and there are only a few who are even coherent enough to speak. You should be OK to come in. Just make sure anything that may look even remotely like an X is removed or just hidden somehow. I shouldn't have to tell you why." He relates the information and location and then hangs up.

\----------

So much blood. It was everywhere. Deadpool had slaughtered the Scientists without mercy. Corpses lay strewn across the ground. Blood and body parts dripping from every almost every angle. It was a hard to even look at. it was impossible to remain un-effected as the passed even more gore. Some of the more squeamish hero's had to stop and attempt to regain there strength after throwing up. Scott Summers growled in anger. Always the first to show his beliefs out of the group he said, "No matter the reason, this is overkill, we have to do something about Deadpool when this is over."

Hawkeye scoffed, "And do what, throw him in jail? Lets be honest, he probably did less to them then they did to him or the others. I don't think I can blame him for killing them when I would have done the same." There were some mummers in response about how wrong he was, the motion getting stronger and stronger with the more gore they saw as they near the destination. When the doors were finally opened to show the children, the victims of the people recently slaughtered, the cry's for 'justice' fall silent. Many now wish they could have been there in time to aid in the massacre.

Wade stood from a crouched position and seemed to analyse the frozen hero's carefully before speaking, "Well don't just stand there." This seems to snap them out of their stupor and they all begin to move. Soon the room was a buzz of motion and quiet words as the children were checked over and prepared for transport.

Deadpool watched them from his spot in the centre of the room with sharp protective eyes, completely ready to sever head from neck if a move was made against the children. The group quickly got to work, moving them as gently as possible while Wade oversee's the progress. The room was oddly quiet. Every noise seemed to travel for miles. Sometime during this processes Logan passes Wade, and noticed something sticking out of his pouch.

"What the hell is that?" Wade spared him a glance, then went back to watching.

"Nothing." Thinking the worst of the mercenary, Logan swiped at his pouch with his claws and caught the syringe that fell from it. 

"What the fuck is this?" He yelled, others in the room tensing and the children flinching almost microscopically. Yelling was never a good thing for the children. Wade saw the flinches clearly despite how well the children had learned to cover it up in fear of their captors and leveled Logan with a glare that held so much anger and accusation that Logan calmed instantly, almost taking a step back before stopping himself. 

"Why can't you mind your own business." Logan's stare didn't let up, so Wade answered, 

"Its a chemical named Remas X. It's the anti chem to the one that made me like this." Wade gestured to himself.

Logan gave him a puzzled look, "What?" Wade shrugged and looked back at the children, not letting his guard down at all. 

"Its the cure. I take this and I stop being immortal. I don't have adamantium Logan, I have jacked up mutant powers that fucked up my mind and changed my body completely. I take that I go back to how I was, I can age, I can die, I won't remember the time since I was given the chemical. Deadpool stops existing. I'll Just be Wade. I'll be free. I can finally end it... Now give it back." 

Logan stood in shock for a moment. He thought about keeping it from him, but then realizes the situation. Wade would get nothing from lying, and if he was denied he could start a fight and injure the children by accident. He growls and hands him back the chemical.

After a few seconds something clicked in Logan's mind. No matter what he couldn't seem to shake the sinking feeling that came with the thought and when he can no longer ignore it nagging at the back of his mind he decided to act. Logan asks something that, like so many other things today, would change everything. 

"Wade, I have a question." Wade turned to look at him, wary of his careful tone.

"What's with the sudden politeness?" Logan took that as a go ahead and asked, "You said you couldn't age, earlier you said adults were rare, you always phrase it like you're not an adult. You said it'll change your body back and you won't remember. You said you would be able to age... like you haven't been ageing. How old are you?"

"I don't see how it matters." Wade snapped. 

"Wade, just answer the question, how old are you?", When its apparent no one will look away he answered in a quiet voice, 

"Fine. I'm 16. question answered? Good. Lets move on."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I continue this? Will anyone have read this? Tell me where it sucked so I can improve. I left things relatively veg on purpose so i could fill in the blanks later if I decide to continue of it people like it.


	2. Last Of Something.

"What?" Logan's eyes widen marginally. Wade sighs "Just like I said I'm sixteen. Its not a big deal.", He flinches as the boxes and voices rip threw his mind again.

{Maybe hes just mad because he got beat up by a teenager.}

[The big bad wolf stops looking big and bad when put up against the boogieman.]

{Ha Ha!!!!!! you said boogie!!!!!!!!!}

[yeah well... your stupid]

{no I'm not your just mad cuzz your fat!}

Deadpool grabs the sides of his head in frustration. "WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP. SHUT UP. SHUT UP. SHUT UP. I'M SO SICK OF YOU.", Logan jumps back startled at the sudden outburst. This isn't the first time that Wade has seemed to be more sane for a short time, only to suddenly crack like this. At first the moments of tranquility had given him hope that maybe he could be better, that one day it would leave him alone and the voices would stop. After the crashes though it was like a slap to the face. It always ended in even deeper, darker, depression. The boxes would be Even clearer and the pain more real then ever. Logan and the others had gotten used to seeing a relatively collected Wade. The Wade that had lived with the ups and downs so long he could banter with the boxes while fighting and not miss a beat, the Wade that they thought could brush off anything and jump back up as if it was all a joke. They hadn't seen one of his breaks, not the days he spent in misery after having his dreams crushed. They hadn't seen what he was like when he hid from the world and curled up into a ball in a corner begging for just one moment of peace in his own damn mind. Just one second.

He unholsters his gun and fits it into his covered mouth the way he's done many, many, times before. 'Just one second.' he pleads in his mind. Suddenly the gun is gone from his hand before he can pull the trigger. He lets out a broken sob of despair and grabs at the sides of his head again before sinking onto the ground. Hawkeye stands still in position from firing the Arrow that knocked the gun away from Deadpool. He was the first to react even through the shock long enough to stop him. The world looks like its in pause as everyone simply stands in shocked horror at what just Happened. The only one moving in the room being Deadpool who kept repeating the words "No" and "Please" at random. Hawkeye is the first to recover once again and at a complete loss he asks "What do we do?", the question seems to startle everyone out of their frozen state. "The children are of top priority. We'll think of something later just keep an eye on him.", Fury shouts and the people under him Begin to move to fallow the harsh orders.

When the Avengers and X-Men don't move Fury yells "You herd me people.", Out of those not moving Captain America is the first to speak, "Fury ... He is a child.". Fury shakes his head in frustration, "We've treated him as an adult for the past three years. This changes nothing. We have an objective and we need to accomplish it.", Logan growls angrily, "Your wrong. We didn't know before. Now we do.". Fury's posture goes defensive for just a split second but they see it none-the-less, "With all the things hes done, hes not really a child anymore.", he snaps out. Professor X speaks above everyone. "Lets not let this devolve into a yelling match. We need a place to contain him that's safe for both him and us to keep him in for now and then we can decide what to do.", 

"We have a room built to contain the hulk back at the tower. I can call ahead and have it outfitted with some medical equipment. That should work for now." Tony imputs and the others agree and set about on the tasks at hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK so I was rather surprised at the response I received for this story. No mater how small the response It was positive as far as I can tell and so I have decided to keep going until I ether can't continue do to life getting in the way or other reasons. I've edited the first chapter a bit (until i felt better about it/myself) and if you feel like rereading I'm not going to hold it against you but the only substantial difference is in wording and description.


	3. Deciding

The gathered heroes stared into a screen that was connected to the 'Time Out Room' as Tony called it displaying a live recording of the unconscious Wade Wilson. "OK lets cut to the chase what do we do with him?", Logan Asks. Surprisingly enough Bruce Banner is the one that answers "We need to talk about this first we can't just decide something like this with the flip of the coin.". The others look to him. "What do you think we should do then Mr. Banner?", Storm asks. 

Bruce takes a step up and announces, "We obviously don't know anywhere close to the amount of information we thought we did. We need to talk about what to do before we rush in to a situation were not prepared for. The way I see it we really only have three options and each of those have multiple possible outcomes. We could use the serum on him after taking a sample, so we can test it later in case we need it for some reason, We wait until he's lucid ... or as lucid as Wilson Can Be And Interrogate him on it, or we could not give him the serum at all. Each option has positives and negatives. ",

Logan Lets out a growl, "There is no way were leaving him like that. Wade is a lot of things but brain dead ain't one of them Bub. We know what the anti whatever dose because theirs no way he would just inject himself with shit they made on a hunch.", Scot summers shakes his head, "We can't just let all that's happened go unpunished. How many people has he killed? How many lives has he ruined?", "What.", Bruce calls out in anger making everyone tense. Bruce was not someone you poked at unless you wanted to be on the receiving end of the hulk.

After a minute when he was calm He Spoke with an even voice into the silence "We have seen what those people did to the children. Wilson said that that happened to him. He said that it's what made him this way,", He swept his arm out to bring attention back to the now screaming and convulsing in pain, form of deadpool, "This was obviously not by choice. What they did was make him unstable and unable to control his own mind.", Scot scoffs "He can control himself well enough when hes not like this he needs to pay for what he's done."

"We of all people know what it's like to be out of control, you know what its like to be affected by what you have no control over and didn't choose to have. The difference is that your mind is your own. Don't you, of all people, dare say that someone should be held responsible for what someone can't control. Don't you dare say that when you yourself are in a similar situation but better.", Bruce snaps out, "Don't you dare compare me to him.", Scot yells.

"Fine lets pretend for a moment your not Cyclops. You are surrounded by people that went threw almost the same thing but received help every day and I shouldn't have to remind you about almost every single person in this damn room. What could have happened to us. What we have risen from. Or do you know? Are you saying we should be held responsible for every person we have hurt, every thing we didn't change, what about mind control incidents? Are you saying that we should all be treated like your treating him? Your in a room full of assassins, spy's, former weapons dealers, mutants and sick science experiments. All of us have been given second chances and your going to deny someone theirs? Before I learned to control the hulk I Was a monster like him. I didn't have a choice. Even you didn't decide to have beams come out of your eyes... Choose your words carefully Cyclops.",

Everyone stood completely still as the two fumed silently at each other from opposite sides of the room. Although everyone was impressed with how Bruce hadn't hulked out yet this is still a dangerous situation. Professor X saw his opportunity to brake the tension and took it, "It looks as though Wade has calmed down now.". all eyes turned to the screen. Wade was completely still on the gurney blinking up at the ceiling. Fury sighs "Well lets go talk to him. interrogation wouldn't work so lets just see what we can get." 

\-------------------------

"Wilson.", Wade blinks at the sound of Fury's voice but other then that doesn't react. He's simply in to much pain and far to distracted to do much more. The boxes were all chattering to quick to fallow and the voices were screaming far to loudly. Black Widow steps forward. She was without a doubt the best in information gathering they had. "Wilson what was that?", Wade takes a moment to think about what she said, "What was what?", "You freaked out. What happened?" He has to take his time before answering, "Oh... That was a brake... It happens every now and then. I feel better for a wile... Then it gets worse then it ever was. More boxes talking faster. Voices are louder. Pain is worse. Stuff.", She nods but he doesn't notice, "Tell us about the hospice.", 

[Ha ha shes dumb iuawerhf- u9wnfijnidnv9wueh8fb idfbvijwnOIDJFVINJF DHIVNERAB9UHWEJNFVIJDB UIHWFHUBRUGBRYHGU ]

He ignores it, "Oh... They take or make kids .... Most of them are mutants, and do tests on them. They want a perfect weapon. If an experiment fails they send the kid to hospice. They do left over tests on them. You know things they wouldn't chance doing on their weapon. I have cancer so I'm imperfect and they didn't like me because I tried to help the others when I could. There was some other things. I got some of the worst things because of it. They had bets going on what kid would die or commit suicide next. People always voted for me because of .... Things. They called it the death pool. Things like that. Can't think right now", Widow frowns and tries to keep the horror out of her voice and expression. Few of the people in the room were managing to remain so calm. "How do you know this chemical will work?", She asks. "I Wasn't the first one like this. When They tested it on the others... they used that to bring them back. Scientists like to brag. When I broke out they told me it was a cure and then smashed it on the ground. There will probably be some things on the files you recovered about it.", "You said you would forget everything?", "Yes.", "So you would be Just another one of the kids you rescued?", He nods "With cancer."

They retreat to the other room. Captain America is the first to speak, "We are helping him But, what will we do with him afterwords?", Cap says speaking what's on the groups mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it took so long.


	4. Free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now what?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read end notes when you're done!

"Wilson said there was more information on the Whats going on in the files, we should find out what the hell that is before we decide to do anything.", Fury starts. Steve shakes his head, "No Fury. I don't think you get what I said. This is non-negotiable. If you want my continued help and co-operation, we are helping Wade. That was not a question. The question is, what will we do we do with Wade Wilson after he turns back into a mentally scarred 16 year old mutant with no memory of the past few years?", he finishes glaring death at anyone who looks like they might protest his words, "He's been through far more then enough already.".

"OK fine. What do you suggest we do with him then?", the question is met with silence that everyone seemed reluctant to brake. Where would they house a vulnerable x-mercenary? Theirs little chance that what he's done will be forgotten. There will always be someone after him. Taking Wade in wouldn't just mean extra danger, it will mean protecting and raising a mentally scarred 16 year old boy, with the possibility of unknown mutant powers, a time gap, and cancer on top of all that. 

So much could go wrong that it all blended into a mix-mash potentially horrible thoughts. No one here or, possibly anywhere seemed to be qualified enough. If anyone had experience in all these things it was Professor X. He also knows all of the potential problems that could arise. unlike everyone else in the rooms who's minds have devolved into a worried frenzy of thoughts he keeps his mind calm. He takes his time to slowly tick through the options mentally and compares them to what is known. 

After thinking it through he speaks, "I can't say for certain what would be the best option.", The crowd erupts into chatter as people try desperately to rationalize their thoughts, before he continues, "Deadpool is immune to telepathy and even if he wasn't I wouldn't even ask my enemies to try looking into his mind but, just because Deadpool is, doesn't mean Wade is. We won't know the full situation or, what it will warrant until we have a chance to speak to him or look into his mind. Deadpool has shown caution with the children being around anything associated with the letter or symbol X. I have to say that Although Wade and the others are mutants their is a possibility that because of the trauma the institute might be ill equipped to handle the children.".

"So your saying we have no choice but to use the chemical on Wade and use all of our resources to gather more information afterwords? What will we do with the children who can't go to the institute? Theirs way to much "what if", here professor." Scott says. This time Logan growls "Look Summers we don't have much of a choice and from what Wade said it might need to be case by case anyway. You saw the kids. all of them looked haunted in ways that kids shouldn't look. We can argue about it all day but its not going to change the fact that everything we know about something we thought we knew is wrong.".

"Wolverine's right. We need to get this done and progress. we can't waist anymore time arguing. Were taking a sample and giving the rest to Deadpool.", Bruce says with a nod.

Spiderman speaks up cautiously not wanting to raise tensions even higher but wanting to point out the potential danger, "It all just seems to easy.", Spiderman had been one of the closest to Deadpool second only to Cable and his gang. Banner laughs bitterly surprising everyone, "Do you mean to say its more likely to be mutated by a radioactive spider and develop super powers with a 1 in 1,000,000,000 chance of not killing you and, a 1 in 1,000,000 chance of it getting free and, a 1 in 1,000,000 chance that the non-violent species would pick you to bite when you did nothing, then a chemical designed and tested to work and already has worked god only knows how many times, if he can remember it in this state, has?", Spiderman backs down but the message was received, they would be careful.

\--------------------------------------

The mood in the room could be only described as extremely apprehensive. The sample had been taken and it was time to administer the chemical. Everyone in the room looked on as Deadpool lay motionless on the gurney. Logan twitches nervously, "Are you sure about this kid?".

Wade blinks and begins to separate Logan's voice from the ones in his head. This normally isn't a problem but with all the noise and the voices it seems like theirs no room for his own. It takes several tries to comprehend the question. Picking out One voice to answer is like choosing a single drop of water in the ocean. 

After years of fighting with his own mind, after years of experiences, thoughts, and the wars he fought alone in the shadows he knew this moment was where it ends. The voices were winning. Project X is winning and Wade, whats left of the 16 year old boy after being twisted and trampled was running out of power to fight. This was the last chance. He doesn't want to disappear, he doesn't want to fade into being just another voice, he doesn't want to be dragged into the dark and cease to exist. After what seemed like a year long pause Wade sends out a last ditch effort. The only word that he can manege to pass through the fog, "Please.". 

The pain in that one word was enough. The message was clear. There was no doubt in anyone's mind anymore. Bruce steps forward. He was the only one that would be safe even if something went horribly wrong. All of the information from the lab had been run through Jarvis so Jarvis had been offering information as it was found on the chemical. It was being annoyingly vague in most peoples opinions but the avengers reveled that it was being nice by hiding intensely personal or horribly distressing details, after all the day that the 'emotional security' code was added was a day they will never forget. Bruce promises himself he will pry into it latter, As he readies The dose. 

Deadpool doesn't move as Bruce pulls up his arm and rips the arm of of his suit, he doesn't move as Bruce searches for a less scarred place to insert the needle into the correct vein, or even when the needle pieces him and the continence of the syringe is drained. Bruce steps back. There is a unwelcome continued silence as their is a pause in Jarvis's voice projecting through the speakers. Then a countdown begins, "7". Iron man jumps a bit "Jarvis this is not something you can just do is this a good countdown or a bad-", Jarvis hits, "1", and Deadpool immediately begins to convulse violently on the gurney. Bruce rushes foreword to help him and some of the others are being held back. Bruce quickly unties Wade and turns him onto his side gently before undoing the caller on his suit to keep him from choking as he seizes. 

After almost a full four minuets the seizure stops But the worried buzz of the crowd dose not. 

With Bruce blocking the others view the worry in the room only builds. "Is he OK", Spiderman asks nervously. Bruce slowly moves from their line of sight with deadpool's mask in his hands. The moment The view is cleared the crowd gasps. The change was drastic. The person laying there was no longer the tall, hideously scarred, bald, cancerous, lively, muscular, twenty-something year old man. The chemical had obviously worked as the person in his place was drastically different. The person they see now is a small, malnourished, short, blond, unblemished, sad, boy. 

Now all their is to do is wait. After all anything can happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK I have decided that because I have several ways I Wanted to take this I'm going to make this a sort of ..... Fluid Prequel. I am going to begin work on the first version of what could happen from point soon. I'm going to put this and all that comes with it in a series so if you like this please watch out for that. I'm going to come back to this story to edit and fix and get it to a higher quality over time and improve it as my writing style and ability improves. I will update the note with the types of alternates as soon as they begin. If you want to wright a part or suggest an idea please let me know and depending on the response for this idea I might turn this into a collection.

**Author's Note:**

> I love feedback and I'd be happy for it (A.K.A tell me where I suck so I can improve and what you like so I can turn that stone into a diamond) after all I wright to improve and make people happy.


End file.
